DCU Infinite Holiday Special Vol 1 1
| Executive Editor = Dan DiDio | CoverArtist1 = Howard Porter | Writer1_1 = Keith Champagne | Penciler1_1 = John Byrne | Inker1_1 = Keith Champagne | Colourist1_1 = Nathan Eyring | Letterer1_1 = Travis Lanham | Editor1_1 = Peter Tomasi | Editor1_2 = Michael Siglain | Writer2_1 = Bill Willingham | Penciler2_1 = Cory Walker | Inker2_1 = Cory Walker | Colourist2_1 = Mike Atiyeh | Letterer2_1 = Travis Lanham | Editor2_1 = Joey Cavalieri | Writer3_1 = Joe Kelly | Penciler3_1 = Alé Garza | Inker3_1 = Alé Garza | Colourist3_1 = J.J. Kirby | Letterer3_1 = Travis Lanham | Editor3_1 = Eddie Berganza | Editor3_2 = Jeanine Schaefer | Writer4_1 = Tony Bedard | Penciler4_1 = Marcos Marz | Inker4_1 = Luciana del Negro | Colourist4_1 = Rod Reis | Letterer4_1 = Travis Lanham | Editor4_1 = Mike Carlin | Editor4_2 = Tom Palmer, Jr. | Writer5_1 = Ian Boothby | Penciler5_1 = Giuseppe Camuncoli | Inker5_1 = Lorenzo Ruggiero | Colourist5_1 = Hi-Fi Design | Letterer5_1 = John J. Hill | Editor5_1 = Joan Hilty | Editor5_2 = Rachel Gluckstern | Writer6_1 = Greg Rucka | Penciler6_1 = Christian Alamy | Inker6_1 = Christian Alamy | Colourist6_1 = Jason Wright | Letterer6_1 = Jared K. Fletcher | Editor6_1 = Peter Tomasi | Editor6_2 = Michael Siglain | Writer7_1 = Kelley Puckett | Penciler7_1 = Pete Woods | Inker7_1 = Pete Woods | Colourist7_1 = Brad Anderson | Letterer7_1 = Phil Balsman | Editor7_1 = Matt Idelson | Editor7_2 = Nachie Castro | Quotation = You aren't going to get to ruin Christmas this year! And don't even think about coming after Hanukkah, either! | Speaker = Ragman | HeadTitle = DCU Infinite Holiday Special | StoryTitle1 = A Hector Hammond Christmas | Synopsis1 = The imprisoned Hector Hammond requests the presence of Green Lantern, and tells him that he has found a way to reach Jordan's deceased father using his mental abilities; in return, he asks only to view some of Jordan's memories. Although Hal believes him to be lying, because it's Christmas, he decides to let Hammond view some of his old Christmas memories, to see what he's missing. They glimpse a childhood memory of Hal's in which his father gave him his own childhood Galactic Ranger toy ring, to play with and patrol the neighborhood, to Hal's delight. Although Hal prepares to leave, Hammond gets greedy, and begins taking more and more of his memories, working himself into a stupor of delight. Hal removes Hammond from his mind, and although Hammond gloats that he has found a way to ruin Hal's Christmas, Hal informs him that all he did was make him relive some happy memories of his father. Jordan flies off after Hammond is subdued, and silently to himself while flying, wishes his Dad a merry Christmas too. | StoryTitle2 = Christmas Spirits | Synopsis2 = Santa Claus visits the Oblivion Bar, and asks the Shadowpact to help save Christmas, by protecting him from the A.C.L. (Anti-Christmas League), a Terrorist organization bent on destroying the holiday. Although Santa suggests that they accompany him as an armed guard, the Shadowpact opts for a different approach. They inform him that they will be sweeping a clandestine net around him, silently eliminating any threats he might face before they can come to his attention, allowing him to continue on his business. After Santa leaves, Ragman questions the rest of the group why they aren't preparing to fight the A.C.L.. Apparently, they have determined that the Anti-Christmas League is just an elaborate prank that Santa gets paranoid about every year, and that they were merely indulging him. Later, it is revealed that the duo behind the prank is apparently Detective Chimp helping out Blitzen, who's just a mean drunk. | StoryTitle3 = All I Want for Christmas... | Synopsis3 = To get her into the holiday spirit, Superman asks Supergirl to help him answer the Christmas letters he gets every year. Letters from around the world, from people asking for just a little bit of help in the Holiday season. Kara comes across a letter by a young girl named Brooke, who wishes only to see her father, a soldier in Iraq. Upon investigation, Supergirl meets with anger from the young girl's mother, and discovers that actually, her father, Fred Mathison, is a deadbeat drunk who her mother has been lying to her about. Although initially disheartened when the man tells her to tell his daughter that he's dead, Supergirl puts him through a life-changing experience when she gives him a near-death experience by dropping him from extremely high up. Fred reexamines his life, and decides to actually attempt to be a decent father to his little girl, finally coming home for Christmas. Supergirl discusses the strangeness of the way good deeds on Christmas make you feel with Superman. | StoryTitle4 = Gift of the Magi | Synopsis4 = The Council of Merlin hold a "Cruel Yule" ceremony, with the intention of having Sabina sacrifice a virgin. Achilles and Solomon, holding their own Christmas celebration at a Sports Bar, discuss the Trials they are putting Freddy Freeman through, and their positive views on his potential success. The Council finds that their intended sacrifice has hanged himself rather than have his soul flayed, and they are forced to utilize a homeless beggar outside who just hasn't been intimate for a very long time. Solomon casually remarks to Achilles that she managed to sabotage the Council's festivities, and sure enough, the sole coin in the Beggar's possession is a magical artifact, which simultaneously kills one of the Council members, and teleports the Beggar to join the two. Having just struck a blow against the forces of darkness, Solomon and Achilles invite the Homeless Man to join them in food and drinks. | StoryTitle5 = Father Christmas | Synopsis5 = The Flash (Bart Allen) deals with the Holiday season in his own manner, as it doesn't mean much to him, having grown up entirely in virtual reality, and wishes he could skip it altogether. Walking out, he meets Rick Thompson (a.k.a. "Tweak"), former technician for the Rogues, when he is hit in the face with a snowball. The man is using a Weather Wand, and at first Bart mistakes him for a supervillain, akin to Weather Wizard. However, Thompson explains that he has reformed, and was only trying to make up for his past as a deadbeat dad by giving his son a Christmas to remember... using a recreated Weather Wand to generate snow. Sympathizing with the man attempting to reform, especially as the Weather Wand has just destroyed his house, Bart is able to offer them hospitality at the Garrick household, who had been looking for extra holiday company anyway. For Christmas, Jay Garrick gives Bart a signed first edition of Mark Twain's Following the Equator, which he obtained in a time travel fight with Per Degaton. As the two Thompson's sit down to enjoy Butter Tarts with Joan Garrick, Jay and Bart are called off to deal with Murmur. | StoryTitle6 = Lights | Synopsis6 = Batwoman (Kate Kane) celebrates Hanukkah with her family, discussing the significance of the family Menorah with her older relatives. By chance, while busting up a robbery being committed by men dressed as Santa Claus, she happens to find what appears to be at least an exact replica, if not the same thing. Her family is overjoyed to have this heirloom, lost since the Holocaust, brought back to them. Although initially they don't want to use it because it is too nice and valuable, Kate insists that it was handmade by her grandfather to be used, not wasted, to celebrate a miracle, and her family enjoys the holiday together. | StoryTitle7 = Yes, Tyrone, There is a Santa Claus | Synopsis7 = The Daily Planet receives a letter from a small boy asking whether or not there is a Santa Claus. Superman decides to dress up as Santa to deliver presents to the boy's family himself. As he is flying above the boy's house, he is met by Batman, who treats it as a dumb gesture. Superman listens to Batman, and instead returns the costume, and goes back to the boy's house in his normal outfit, still carrying the presents. Upon opening the door, he is surprised to find Batman dressed as Santa, giving the children presents, to their delight. Batman winks at Superman, and Superman punches him in the jaw! | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * ** ** ** Locations: * Items: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Anti-Christmas League Other Characters: * * Blitzen Locations: * * Vehicles: * Santa's Sleigh | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Brooke * Mindy * Fred Mathison Other Characters: * * Locations: * * | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Unnamed Beggar Antagonists: * ** ** ** Mister Lehner | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Rick Thompson * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Jimmy Thompson Locations: * * Items: * | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Katya * Manya Antagonists: * Santa Claus Robbers Other Characters: Locations: * * Items: * * Menorah | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Tyrone Jenkins Other Characters: * * * Locations: * * | Notes = * "All I Want for Christmas" is reprinted in the and collections. * "Father Christmas" is reprinted in the collection. | Trivia = * Rick Thompson mentions that the mother of his child was killed by OMACs. This is a reference to the OMAC Project. | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Hanukkah